Our child
by kimeko-chan123
Summary: Kid, reds,mojo, fighting, and what not. Bad at summaries but please read this one-shot.Rated T in-case.


**Me: Okay this is inspired by a pic I saw. Link below! I don't own the characters used that aren't on my OC's list.**

** art/A-protective-brother-373463894**

**Me: It is slightly different from the picture. In this pic they are both the children of the pairing Blossick. In this fic I am making only one of them the child. Can you guess who? I know you can. But what happened!? Enjoy Minna-san!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

(no one pov)

The reds once again were having a battle. Brick , the Rowdyruff Boys' red leader, dodged a single kick from Blossom, the pink leader of the Powerpuff Girls. In a far away field, so no innocent bystanders would be injured, held the battle. Hand to hand combat used.

"Give up!", Blossom yelled throwing a punch which was blocked but then she kicked him down with a kick to the abdomen.

"Why should I you sissy!? So you don't get hurt?", Brick said. This was there first true battle. To be honest, since he was afraid of her touch, he never dared to come near her. But learning cooties are not true, he began to gain a thirst for the bloodshed filled war. The 2 are 16 after all.

Then, coincidentally, the 2 leaders through a air kick and as the 2 collided a large park was made from the super charged friction. The 2 fell back and fell a girl born from the sparks.

The 2 sat up and became quite shocked after taking a nice glimpse of the girl.

The girl had almost seemed identical to Blossom. Instead of a red bow she wore a bright pink bow and a cute pink and white uniform. She looked up and ran over to Brick.

"Daddy!", she yelled and jumped on Brick giving him a large hug.

That was all it took to make them extremely shocked and confused. "EH!? You had a child at 16!", Blossom half yelled backing up. Then the girl looked at her and pounced on Blossom in a hug. "Mommy!", the girl said. Now they become more confused then ever.

"Brick?", Blossom began.

"Yes?", He asked.

"WHY DO WE HAVE A CHILD!?", Blossom yelled with extreme shock.

"uhh...", he began but didn't know what to say.

"I love you Mommy! Daddy!", she snuggled on Blossom.  
Blossom gently hugged back. Is this really her child?

Brick on the other hand felt the urge to kill. This was HER child. He had nothing to do with it. He ran off. Why would he have a child with Blossom? His worst enemy! Then a scream was heard. It was from the direction he left.  
He went back to see what was going on.

There in front of him was a Mojo bot, squeezing the 2 girls as hard as possible.

"Ah! My son mojo. Brick mojo. Watch as mama destroys the puny puff mojo.", The voice inside came from inside the machine where Mojo Jojo was operating it. Brick did not move an inch. The little girl made guilt wash over him. This IS his child. He knew it. But she isn't from this time. He then jumped up onto the machine so he was above the arm holding the little girl. He broke the arm with a single hit and held the girl close to him.

"Daddy! Please save Mommy!", the girl pleaded. He just nodded. He couldn't help it. He swung on another arm and broke the one holding Blossom then caught her, tumbling as they rolled to a safe landing with the 2 girls at his chest.

Then they landed with Blossom sitting up and Brick standing with the girl in his arms.

"What are you doing my son mojo?", Mojo asked.

"This may be her child.", Brick began motioning to Blossom. "But she is my daughter too! And if you dare touch her, you mess with ME!", Brick yelled attacking the robot and sending it to the stars.

"Why-?", Blossom began but was cut off by Brick's kiss.

"Because this is OUR kid.", Brick said winking making Blossom blush hard.

"My job is done then! See you in the future Mommy and Daddy!", the girl said and kissed Brick on the cheek, jumped out of his arms, did the same to Blossom and teleported away.

Blossom was shocked and Brick smirked then winked again and began to walk away.

Once he was far enough he realized something.

_Did I just do what I think I did_?, was the last thing ringing in his mind.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Me: Love, hate, like, favorite, do what you want but please comment! Thanks for reading my first one-shot!  
**


End file.
